Mis últimas palabras
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Yutaka se muere y a Minami le cuesta aceptar ese destino, pero a partir de sus últimas palabras podrá continuar aunque Yutaka no esté. Oneshot con yuri.


**Advertencia:** Sé que de parte de aquellos que hasta ahora han leído mis fics de Lucky Star jamás se habrían esperado que publicara una historia trágica, pero para todo hay una primera vez. Yoshimizu-sama, por favor tráenos la sagrada segunda temporada.

 **Mis últimas palabras**

En la cama de un hospital cercano a la casa de la familia Iwasaki, atada con máquinas que monitoreaban constantemente sus signos vitales, yacía Yutaka, muy enferma y ya declarada en fase terminal, esperando un final que al menos no se podía decir que fuera muy doloroso.

Al lado de la cama en que yacía postrada Yutaka se encontraban su hermana Yui, su querida amiga y novia Minami, y la madre de ésta, Honoka. Las tres visitantes se notaban muy dolidas por el estado de Yutaka, dolía en el alma verla en un estado tan lamentable, luchando por obtener un poco de aliento en cada vez. Minami no era capaz de contener las lágrimas de ver los últimos momentos de la chica que tanto amaba. Sentía que ella misma moría también mientras veía cómo se agotaba la vida de Yutaka, quería ser ella quien muriese en su lugar, pero no había manera de impedir aquella funesta conclusión. Yui estaba del otro lado de la habitación, contemplando en silencio y con dolor aquel momento, y Honoka llegaba con algo de jugo para calmar la sed de todas, pues ella era la única desde anoche que había salido del hospital.

-¿Cómo sigue Yu-chan?- pregunta muy afligida la madre de Minami mientras toma asiento al lado de Yui.

-Nada bien- Yui se limpia por enésima vez las lágrimas, y se le notaban a leguas sus ojos muy rojos-. Al principio creía que fase terminal significaba que se podía curar, pero fue demasiado para mí cuando me dijeron que Yutaka se va... se va a...- Yui no termina porque rompe a llorar en el hombro de Honoka, y ésta le da un abrazo a Yui para consolarla.

Minami llevaba todo el día allí, tomando de la mano a su amada de vez en cuando, pensando en el día en que fue precisamente Yutaka la que le confesaba sus sentimientos, y luego recuerda cuando salieron juntas por primera vez luego de aquello, y su primer beso, y todos los momentos felices que habían pasado antes de que Yutaka empezara a enfermar y su salud no hiciera sino empeorar desde entonces. Antes todo era como un hermoso sueño, precedido por una pesadilla de la que quería despertar, y ver que no había pasado nada, y que Yutaka estuviera bien, y así estaría esperando en la entrada de la preparatoria para saludarla antes de ir ambas tomadas de la mano, justo como habían hecho todo aquel tiempo.

Yutaka estaba dormida, pero su cuerpo estaba notablemente debilitado, su respiración estaba muy cortada, su piel poco a poco perdía el color, sus ojos presentaban una gran dificultad para abrirse cada vez que la linda pelirroja despertaba, pero con todo y eso, Yutaka jamás dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa a todo aquel que la visitara. Era consciente de su triste destino, pero eso no era impedimento para mostrarse optimista ante todos, especialmente ante su amada Minami.

-Minami...chan...

La otra colegiala abre sus hinchados ojos y ve a Yutaka despertando. Su pequeña mano se movía con dificultad para sostener la de Minami, y ésta también mueve su mano para que así ambas entraran en contacto. Deseaba besarla y abrazarla, quería tenerla siempre, después de todo ella le había dado un nuevo rumbo y sentido a su vida. Perder a Yutaka sería perder la persona más importante en toda su vida.

-Minami-chan... ¿Estabas llorando?

-Y-yo...- Minami no era capaz de responder más allá de eso.

-N-no quiero que te pongas triste por mí, Minami-chan- Yutaka aprieta débilmente su agarre a la mano de su amada-. Me hace sentir triste saber que tú estás triste...

-No digas nada más, Yutaka- Minami se acerca a su pequeña amada y besa repetidamente su rostro-. No te morirás aún... De alguna manera podrás salir...

Minami estaba aterrada, no quería escuchar esas palabras de aliento porque no hacían sino obligarla a ver que Yutaka se moría. No quería aceptarlo, no estaba lista para perder a su amada. Yutaka evidenciaba el esfuerzo que hacía para respirar, aún cuando estaba apoyada por aparatos que hacían dicha función por ella, y sus ojos se notaba muy cansados, pero igual le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a Minami, pero esa sonrisa sólo la hería más de lo que ya estaba ¿Qué pasó con la Iwasaki Minami que era poco gestual y daba la impresión de ser muy seria, a veces algo intimidante? Esa Minami se fue para nunca más volver, porque desde aquel día que Yutaka se le confeso, sólo hubo espacio para la Minami feliz, la Minami que tenía como tema central en su mente a Yutaka, la Minami que disfrutaba cada segundo que podía estar con esa pequeña tan tierna... Pero incluso esas facetas de ella estaban a punto de morir... lo harían al mismo tiempo que muriese Yutaka, estaba segura.

-No llores más- dice Yutaka como si no hubiese sido interrumpida en ningún momento-. Soy feliz cuando... veo tu hermosa sonrisa, Minami-chan.

Yui y Honoka se acercan para darle todo el apoyo posible a Yutaka, el medidor del pulso de la pelirroja estaba dando lecturas completamente devastadores: Yutaka iba a morir en cualquier momento.

-Yutaka... Siento no haber hecho más- dice Yui llorando con más fuerza que nunca.

-Onee-chan...- a Yutaka se le hacía cada vez más difícil respirar, pero ninguna de las presentes se atrevía todavía a llamar a algún médico- Has sido una grandiosa hermana y te quiero mucho...- Yui sentía un nudo en la garganta, y sólo podía tomar la otra mano de Yutaka y sostenerla con firmeza y dolor- Minami-chan... Q-quiero de... decirte por última vez... que te amo... Te amo con todo mi corazón... Minami... cha...

De pronto el pulso se detuvo completamente. Honoka corre rápidamente a llamar los doctores para que auxiliaran a Yutaka, porque Minami y Yui estaban demasiado hundidas en la desesperación y el dolor como para pensar, pero sobre todo Minami, quien veía la ida definitiva de su felicidad, su dicha, su amor.

-Yutaka...- Minami se acercó sin pensar al cuerpo ahora inerte de Yutaka, le abrazó con ternura como si se tratara de un bebé que solo estuviera durmiendo, y le da un beso en los labios- Al menos... Al menos no sientes dolor ya, ¿verdad?

Era obvio que Yutaka no iba a responder, no lo haría por más que Minami lo intentara. Yui es quien se encarga de cerrar los ojos de su hermana y luego se retira para llorar en la sala de espera, pero Minami se queda ahí. Ni siquiera Honoka podía en ese momento apartar a su hija del lado de Yutaka. El momento era para llorar, no podía pensar en nada más.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

Ya fuera del hospital, con varios pañuelos desechados por estar limpiando lágrimas y mocos, y algunas botellas de jugo y de cerveza, Minami y Yui estaban bastante agotadas, y Honoka se había ausentado unos minutos para hablar con los doctores. Minami estaba completamente devastada, Yutaka ya no estaba en este mundo...

-¿Sabes una cosa?- pregunta una Yui completamente ebria y con los ojos y las mejillas de un color rojo bastante intenso- Desde que Yutaka empezó a hablar de ti y de lo especial que eras para ella, me ilusionaba con ver un futuro para ustedes. E-enserio me alegraba pensar en las dos siendo muy felices y... y...- Yui rompe en llanto y vuelve a tomar la cerveza que aún tenía a medio terminar.

Minami se queda mirando fijamente el cielo oscuro, ya estaba anocheciendo y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad pero lejanas. Tal vez se trataba de una burla de parte del cielo mismo contra ella y su amor, pero ya estaba cansada incluso de llorar. Sus ojos estaban tan hinchados por llorar que la vista estaba algo nublada, sus piernas estaban tan débiles que no se sentía capaz de ponerse en pie. Bebe un poco de jugo y se dedica a ver el paso de los automóviles. El mundo parecía insensible e ignorante de la ida de la chica más especial y adorable que haya existido jamás, como si ella no hubiera estado desde un primer momento, y eso hacía sentir aún más frustrada y dolida a Minami.

-Para mí eres como una hermana también, Minami-chan- dice de pronto Yui abrazando a la muchacha-. Yutaka te ha amado desde que te conoce, eso no lo dudo. Sé que ella nunca será reemplazada por nada... ni nadie... pero quiero que sepas... que por más que nos duela su ida, ella te seguirá amando siempre...

-¿Me sigue... amando?- reacciona finalmente Minami mirando fijamente a Yui.

-Sí. Tal vez ya no puedas tomarla de la mano, pero te seguirá acompañando siempre...- Yui parecía que en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia- Ella te ama, y su sonrisa en sus últimos momentos es una prueba de ello- Minami estaba completamente muda, viendo a su "cuñada"-. Si Yutaka no tuviera esos sentimientos por ti, es probable que gritara por ser salvada o se sintiera mal por morirse, incluso llegando a olvidar tu presencia y la historia que hay entre ustedes, como suele pasar en algunas personas, pero en lugar de ello... siguió teniendo como prioridad que tú fueses feliz. Ella... ella...

Yui no pudo decir nada más por caer en el sueño. Minami volvió otra vez su vista a la calle, meditando lo que dijo Yui.

Era verdad. Yutaka pasó sus últimos minutos diciéndole a Minami que no llorara, que le dolía cuando la veía sentir dolor. Era cierto, aquellas palabras de Yutaka resonaban cada vez más fuerte dentro de Minami.

- _Te amo, Minami-chan_.

Por alguna razón sonrió de forma triste. Tenía que admitir que ese amor seguía vivo a pesar de todo. Yutaka la seguía amando, y nada haría que eso dejara de ser tal. De pronto Minami sentía que las fuerzas volvían a ella, permitiéndole levantarse y alejarse unos cuantos metros, suficientes para que Minami pudiera ver a plenitud el cielo estrellado.

Ya no parecía una burla. En lugar de eso, el resplandor de aquellas estrellas se veían de pronto como un homenaje a Yutaka y el amor que ella y Minami sentían entre sí, y eso de alguna manera había levantado ligeramente la moral de la colegiala. Pone ambas manos en su pecho mientras pensaba lo que deseaba decir a Yutaka para darle aquel adiós que no le pudo dar entonces.

-Tus últimas palabras... eran que me amabas con todo tu corazón- musitaba con un hilo de voz, ignorando de momento a la dormida Yui y a la recién llegada Honoka-. Yo también te amo... con todo mi corazón... con todo mi ser. Esas son también para ti... mis últimas palabras.

Ya sin más que decir, Minami volvió a su asiento para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir su mamá. El dolor no sería fácil de superar, eso estaba claro, pero estaba más que segura que nunca olvidaría las últimas palabras de Yutaka, después de todo eso sería lo que la ayudaría a seguir adelante, a continuar con su vida.

 **Fin**

* * *

Segundo Oneshot (creo) que tiene tragedia, y la verdad es que la idea es mucho más vieja de lo que muchos podrían creer, pero detalles como esos no vienen al caso. Espero que haya causado agrado (en el sentido de la lectura, claro está), y además aviso que pronto subiré un nuevo crossover con Lucky Star, que desde luego o será trágico, después de todo no es de mis géneros favoritos.

Hasta otra


End file.
